ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 191 (16th December 1986)
Plot Hannah knocks on Kelvin's bedroom door but he is not in. Mary leaves Annie at her bedsit to see Pat; Pat tells her she must not leave Annie alone. Sharon tells Angie she is going out for the day and has a late shift, so will be home after 9 o'clock. Angie fears for Sharon's safety with the Walford attacker on the loose and gives her money for a taxi home. A lady phones The Vic with an arrangement for Den. Tom searches for someone to dress up as Father Christmas. Sue suggests he asks Tony; Tom reluctantly does and is relieved when Tony says he cannot. Kelvin returns from Carmel's place and Tony points out that he knows he spent the night with her. Hannah confronts Kelvin over his relationship with Carmel and tells him that it is not normal as she is ten years older than he is. The pair get into an argument. Barry asks Kathy to look after his stall whilst he shows a man some records at Colin's flat. Tom buys a snuffbox from Barry's stall in his absence off of Kathy for £2.50 instead of £3. Kelvin goes to the launderette and strips down to his boxers. Dot is horrified by what she sees while Ethel laughs and covers Willy's eyes. Tom asks Arthur about his allotment and Arthur gets defensive over it. Arthur then refuses to dress up as Father Christmas when asked by Tom, despite Lou's attempts at encouraging him. Pete visits Lou to try and make peace, but Lou calls him a traitor. Den receives merchandise to sell over Christmas. PC Gifford then enters The Vic and tells Den to be vigilant for people selling fake or stolen goods. Dot tells Hannah and Tony what Kelvin did in the launderette and Hannah is deeply unimpressed. Mehmet tells Pat that Mary used to fancy him but he had to call them off. Lofty and Michelle return from their honeymoon to a depressed Arthur. Colin is surprised to find his flat decorated for Christmas. Pauline tells Michelle about Arthur's recent behaviour. Rezaul accuses Tom of looking at Naima in the launderette, unaware that Tom was actually looking at him and hoping for him to play Father Christmas. Mehmet arranges a meeting between Pat and a man in The Vic. Barry gets frustrated at Colin's lack of enthusiasm. Den meets Jan at a restaurant and tells her that she can run The Vic with him once they have married and he has divorced Angie, but Jan tells Den he is being selfish and not thinking about what she wants. Hannah talks to Kathy about Carmel and Kelvin's relationship and is baffled when Kathy cannot see anything wrong with the situation. Sharon arrives home late and promises Angie she got a taxi home, but Den tells Angie he saw Sharon get off the back of a man's motorbike. Simon confronts Mehmet over Pat so Mehmet threatens Simon. Cast Regular cast *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Lou - Anna Wing *Mary - Linda Davidson *Hannah - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Tony - Oscar James *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Tom - Donald Tandy *Barry - Gary Hailes *Colin - Michael Cashman Guest cast *Jan - Jane How *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *P.C. Gifford - Albert Welling Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *1B Albert Square *3A Albert Square - Bedroom and hallway *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown restaurant Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I find it very hard to work, Barry, when my flat suddenly seems to resemble a cross between a disco and a fairy grotto.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes